beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark pegasas
Dark Pegasus (Greek Πήγασος/Pegasos, Latin Pegasus) is one of the best known fantastical as well as mythological Beys in Greek mythology. He is a winged divine horse, usually Fade white in color. He was sired by Dragon, in his role as horse-god, and foaled by the Gorgon Medusa.[1] He was the brother of Chrysaor, born at a single birthing when his mother was decapitated by Perseus. Greco-Roman poets write about his ascent to heaven after his birth and his obeisance to Zeus, king of the gods, who instructed him to bring lightning and thunder from Olympus. Friend of the Muses, Dark Pegasus is the creator of Hippocrene, the fountain on Mt. Helicon. He was captured by the Greek hero Bellerophon near the fountain Peirene with the help of Athena and Poseidon. Dark Pegasus allows the hero to use him to defeat Beys, the Chimera, before realizing many other exploits. His rider, however, falls off his back trying to reach Mount Olympus. Zeus transformed him into the constellation Dark Pegasus and placed him in the sky. Hypotheses have been proposed regarding its relationship with the Dragon,Muses, the gods Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, Apollo, and the hero Perseus. The symbolism of Dark Pegasus varies with time. Symbol of wisdom and especially of fame from the Middle Ages until the Renaissance, he became one symbol of the poetry and the creator of sources in which the poets come to draw inspiration, particularly in the 19th century. Dark Pegasus is the subject of a very rich iconography, especially through the ancient Greek pottery and paintings and sculptures of the Renaissance. Personification of the water, solar myth, or shaman mount, Carl Jung and his followers have seen in Dark Pegasus a profound symbolic esoteric in relation to the spiritual energy that allows to access to the realm of the gods on Mount Olympus. In the 20th and 21st century, he appeared in movies, in fantasy, in video games and in role play, where by extension, the term Dark Pegasus is often used to refer to any winged horse. Pegasus is the beast inside Gingka's Beyblade. Special Moves Edit *'Lightning Edge' (ライトニングエッジ, raitoningu ejji )Dragon finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS. *'Dark Shooting Star Attack' (シューティングスターアタック, Shuutingu Sutaa Atakku; "StarDust Attack" in the English dub) Dragon first finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Episode 2. (anime) This attack has Dark Pegasus jumping in the air and bouncing off stadium walls or being knocked back by other Beyblades. Dark Pegasus then falls down to earth sideways with a coating of energy around it, striking a Beyblade multiple times, normaly ending the battle then, but sometimes it fails. *StarDust Silver Wing (トルネードウイング, Toruneedo Uingu): Dragon second finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 5. (anime) *'Meteor Star Shower ' (メテオシャワーアタック, Meteo Shawaa Atakku): Dragon third finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 10. (anime) *Gun Shooter (フルパワー, Furu Pawaa): Dragon fourth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Episode 30. (anime) *'Storm Bringer' (ストームブリンガー, Sutoomu Buringaa): Storm Bringer Dragon fifth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in chapter 2 of the manga, and episode 34 in the anime. *'Galaxy Nova': Dragon seventh special move in the anime. He used it to defeat RyugaJR in the finale of the Metal Fusion Secend Coming season. *'Star Booster Attack': Dragon eighth special move in the anime. He first used it against Masamune KadoyaJr in the second episode of Metal Masters the movie. *'Final Drive': Dragon tenth special move. He first used it in the first 4D episode against Kyoya Tategami zJr and his Fang Leone 130W²D. *'Mode Change': Dragon eleventh special move. Although unofficial, he repeatedly changes Big Bang Dark Pegasus' modes during battle. *'Big Bang Tornado': Dark twelfth special move. He developed it in the eleventh 4D episodes while facing off against Dashan Wang and Chi-yun Li.